SMOSH - Afterparty or More?
by Mag8889
Summary: I got jealous about these fanficts read out loud by Smosh guys... So... Anthony wakes up after a party... Party to celebrate Smosh 8th birthday! But something went wrong... It wasn't a usual celebration... something happened between him and Ian? Or is it just a stupid joke?
1. Chapter 1

Anthony snored and jerked his head up with a smack. Plastic plate that was glued to his face glided to the floor and stopped on his palm.

"Ughhh..."

He frowned and tried to pull his back up, to get on the knees. His head was twitching and he had sticky sensation in his mouth going out and up to his forehead. Something didn't smell good... With absolute disgust on his face, he stood up clumsily and tried to see where the hell he was...

"Anybod..." He chocked and started coughing. His throat was a dry mess and his insides felt like full of phlegm.

After a minute, Anthony managed to regain his balance and holding on a wall, he examined the surroundings.

A room... Definitely room in the Smosh House. Covered with bottles, paper plates and confetti... A lonely balloon with a dick drawn on it was lying in the corner...

He wasn't lost in someone else's bedroom at the end of the state. This room used to be his working office... Blurry eyesight passed by and Anthony felt something even more disturbing on his ankle... He pulled his leg forward and he couldn't move it much more. He glanced down...

"What... WHAAAT?" Handcuffs. On his ankle. He was cuffed to a freakin desk! Maybe that wasn't that much, you can lift the desk and...

"What? What the fuck happened last night?" Screamed Anthony, suddenly seeing that he is almost completely naked. Everything uncovered except two socks... One on his free foot and the other on his-

"Hello Anthony!" Shouted a jolly voice from the entrance.

Anthony jumped and immediately hissed because of hurting ankle. Desperately, he covered his crotch with hands.

"Have you slept well?" Asked Ian's happy face. His friend strolled into the room like nothing happened.

Anthony gave him a mixed look of a shock and shame, speechless.

"I haven't known you from this side..." Said Ian still pretty joyful and snickered about something. He was clearly hiding something more. Anthony knew this look, a devil hiding in these bright blue eyes.

"Come on... Stop fooling around and tell me what the hell happened?" Anthony sided down on the wall and sat on the floor to hide his crotch better. "Do you have my clothes?" He added.

Ian gave him a quick look and burst with giggle.

"I... I..." He couldn't form one sentence. His laugh continued while Anthony's face was becoming more and more cloudy. He felt completely confused. He could party hard but it has never ever ended like this... Or he couldn't remember.

"Fuck it man! What the hell happened?! Is Kalel angry at me?" He asked, just to be sure.

Ian managed to contain his giggles finally and passed Anthony his phone, still not saying a word.

Anthony's mouth wide open when he saw the first picture. With eyes big and round, he looked at his friend with disbelief...

"Bu...But? How?..." He started panicking, almost hyperventilating." But how Ian?! Fuck why?!"

Ian's face became a little more serious. There were some moments of last night... Last very early morning that he'd rather keep to himself... And share only with his closest, old friend.

He sat down next to Anthony slightly trembling.

"I've never suspected you... Us of that..." He took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what I remember, let it just stay between you and me." He said calmly... and it somewhat soothed Anthony. "No one knows about it. Everyone slowly flaked out... except you and me." He finished, as if not believing his own words. "But yeah. Get away from this desk... And you wanna wear a sock on your dick all day?" He summed up, before they slowly walked to the living room and Anthony could cover himself with a blanket and have a drink before hearing what Ian had to say about these... Very disturbing photos...

"It was supposed to be just an anniversary party, man..." Moaned Anthony grabbing blanket rolled around him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was far after 2 a.m. when Anthony finished the second blunt. He coughed abruptly and grinned. He loved his job but this stuff made him even more happy. He smiled fully in an overwhelming delirium and felt like lying down.

"Whoa!" Ian shouted and held his hands to stop his friend from collapsing.

Anthony giggled and held the helpful hand. He looked into Ian's eyes with something that tipsy Ian read as a flirty sparkle.

"Heyyy... maaaan..." Said Anthony. "How's goin?"

Ian barely contained his laugh. Seeing his friend so stoned was a new and refreshing experience. He moved his face away for a second. "It's alright Anthony. But we NEED to finish our party..." He replied, looking back at him.

Anthony wrinkled, trying to think and his half-conscious eyes reflected slight emptiness. "But, but... We're just gettin there!"

Ian laughed and pulled his swaying friend towards the sofa. "I can't feel anything! No man! Everybody's gone!"

Ian gently placed Anthony on the seat but he was having some trouble with standing straight himself.

"But where's Kalel?" Mumbled stoner and stared deliriously into the room.

"She went back home. She was tired... You were having so much fun, she said you should go crazy. We don't have many occasions! And man, you did..." Ian patted Anthony's new and pretty much messed up haircut.

"Oh... that's weeird... I miss her." Said Anthony softly and decided to rest his back on the sofa.

"Chill out! We could jog there... If you could stand straight and I would not puke after a few steps."

"What? Don't puke man! I love you!"

Ian was having more and more laugh from Anthony's stoned revelations. He sat next to him and wondered if he wasn't getting stoned himself. The smell was intense and smoke was pretty thick minutes ago. More friends decided to "chill out" that night. They will have to let some fresh air inside in the morning.

"I love you too man! You're my bestest friend ever!" Said Ian smirking. Without you I'd be just another weirdo, hopelessly trying to deal with this crazy world!

Anthony smiled definitely more consciously and sent Ian another flirty-like look. Ian's half-drunk eyes froze for a few seconds of sheer amazement. His mouth stayed open. There was it. The same magic he felt while knowing his dear friend for the very first time.

"I knew it man... you're the coolest guy evarrr!" Said Anthony, still staring into Ian's crystal eyes.

Ian sighed, not quite understanding his feelings. It was like back in the day... High school years. He blinked, trying to chase away overwhelming scent of weed. But it was everywhere already...

"I love you man!" Shouted Anthony suddenly. "I love you sooo-" He never finished, just jumped onto Ian with his open arms!" Ian shouted, surprised by his friend's sudden love embrace. He got stiff and only gently returned the honest hug. He tapped Anthony's back.

"I'm so happy that we've met!" Continued Anthony with slightly trembling voice. "I had no one to talk to!"

Ian wanted to reply but only let out a muffled grunt as Anthony squeezed him tighter.

"Sometimes, when I hear what you say... I think you're the craziest bitch I've ever met... You have eyes of a total psycho freak... man... There were times I thought you might try to kill me in my sleep!" He slowly finished his talk as his body became looser and heavier, slightly pinning dazed Ian to the sofa seat. Stunned friend stayed mute, not believing this whole party-situation.

It must have been a minute or two before Ian stopped spacing out. When he regained fuller consciousness, he wasn't that happy.

So they they were. Drunk and stoned. Anthony stretched on Ian. One of each legs sticking out to the floor. Anthony mumbling something and smiling with his eyes shut.

"Damn it!" Sighed Ian quietly. Anthony wasn't that heavy. But they were both dazed and he didn't want to disturb Anthony's sweet dreams. He was far from feeling awkward at this moment. They've done so many "gay" things together that nothing was close to shocking him. But he just had to go to the toilet!

He tried to lift his upper body but he felt much too weak. Alcohol and weed mixture wasn't helping with coordination at all. He tapped Anthony's arm with his free hand.

"Hey! Anthony..."

"Mrbhbrg..." Replied Anthony pushing his cheek against Ian's chest.

Ian burst with unexpected laugh. That was hilarious. He started thinking how it would look if party guests were still here...

"Anthony! Move you fucker! I have to pee!"

"AAh!" Confused friend raised his head and looked into Ian's eyes. "Ian..." He moved up and laid a strong kiss onto his friend's lips.

Ian tried to move away but got pinned down once again. Only stifled moan left his chest. After two intense seconds, Ian managed to push Anthony away and crawl down to the floor in a frantic rush. His heart was beating really fast. He was choking on his breath, tasting Anthony's weed kiss and trying to comprehend what has happened... He swayed a little, looking down on the pale carpet. Oh god, how he hated that carpet right now.

Anthony giggled. Ian could not see his friend. He was sitting on the floor, facing the empty room and trying to stop his frantic breath. Weed was supposedly help for asthma, but nothing could help for that instant shock. So it has happened finally! Anthony kissed him for real! He raised his hand and looked at it trembling. Thais could not be true!

"I told you I love you!" Laughed Anthony. "You saved my life man... You saved me from very empty and miserable life..."

Ian managed to calm down a bit and turned to Anthony. "What the hell have you done? We're just friends..." He said that slightly bitter but he kept feeling a growing thing in his chest, a tingling that would not stop, once these lips touched his. He raised his blue eyes and looked at Anthony. He wanted to hear something that would free him from any doubts.

Anthony leaned towards him and said: "You know and I know... These all crazy girls, they'd love us being a sweet, sweet, crazy couple!"

"Last time we read fanfics, you almost puked. I couldn't stand these deviant's descriptions! I felt okay with our friendship and all implied gay stuff! But this?!"

Anthony started laughing. This laugh terrified Ian.


End file.
